Future is Just Illusion
by Shaby-chan
Summary: "Masa depan itu hanyalah ilusi. Dia hanya memantulkan harapan-harapan kita dari masa lalu." [For #BBBAngstWeek hari ke 6: Just a Lie. Semi-canon. BBBxYaya]


**FUTURE IS JUST ILLUSION**

 **"Masa depan itu hanyalah ilusi. Dia hanya memantulkan harapan-harapan kita dari masa lalu." [For #BBBAngstWeek hari ke 6: Just a Lie. Semi-canon. BBBxYaya]**

 **DISCLAIMER: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta, mengambil quotes dari anime Aldnoah Zero dan komik Wimoha karya Dhean de Nauli. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini.**

 **Warning: Angst gagal, Typo(s), semi-canon, OOC akut, Death Chara, BoBoiBoyxYaya, dll**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

"Biarkan keadilan tetap ada, meskipun surga telah jatuh."

BoBoiBoy membacakan kata-kata yang ada di dalam buku itu dengan lirih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yaya?" tanya BoBoiBoy beralih ke gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kalimat barusan."

"Oh..." Yaya memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Aku setuju dengan kata-kata itu. Ayolah, BoBoiBoy. Padahal kau adalah pahlawan yang membela kebenaran, tapi kenapa kau mempertanyakan kata-kata tersebut?"

"Tidak... cuma... sebagian besar manusia biasanya mengharapkan surga dengan membela kebenaran...jadi, apakah kalau surga telah jatuh, manusia akan tetap membela kebenaran?" jelas BoBoiBoy.

"Kau sendiri, apakah kau membela kebenaran karena kau juga mengharapkan surga?" tanya Yaya.

"A-aku... Entahlah. Aku sendiri membela kebenaran karena... aku... ingin saja. Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau kebenaran ditindas begitu saja saja," jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Nah, itu dia jawabannya BoBoiBoy!" seru Yaya sambil menepuk bahu BoBoiBoy, "Kita membela kebenaran karena panggilan hati kita. Selama kita yakin yang kita bela itu adalah kebenaran, maka kita tidak akan berhenti sampai kebenaran itu ditegakkan!"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk paham, "Terima kasih atas pencerahannya, Nona pintar."

"Sama-sama, kepala jeruk."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil, matanya kembali menerawang langit malam di Pulau Rintis. Tangannya memegang tangan Yaya, jarinya mengelus sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis gadis tersebut.

Cincin yang mirip dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis BoBoiBoy.

 **Duak!**

Sebuah tendangan kecil di kepalanya membuyarkan bayangan yang ada di benaknya.

BoBoiBoy mengerjabkan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Dia yang tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri hanya mampu menatap nanar Fang dan sepasukan alien yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa...?"

Fang tersenyum licik, "Bukannya sudah jelas, BoBoiBoy?"

Fang menunduk, entah kenapa dia seolah berakting dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut BoBoiBoy. Padahal mulut BoBoiBoy sama sekali tak bergerak, tapi Fang...

"AH! BOBOIBOY!"

Fang tiba-tiba berdiri, berteriak lantang ke arah pasukannya dengan air mata buaya.

"Ini menyedihkan! Padahal dulunya BoBoiBoy adalah pemilik kuasa yang baik hati dan pembela kebenaran! Tapi dia ditipu oleh si busuk Cici Ko dan dipaksa mengumpulkan sfera kuasa untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri!"

Dengan akal bulusnya, Fang menciptakan sebuah kedustaan dengan tujuan membakar semangat pasukannya untuk menghancurkan TAPOPS.

"TAPOPS adalah penjahat besar! TAPOPS adalah penjahat besar!" teriak mereka semua berulang-ulang.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa memandang miris mereka semua yang termakan kata-kata Fang.

 _Semua yang diucapkan Fang... Semuanya bohong..._

"Aku sangat bersedih karena dia telah terlambat untuk kembali... Kasihan sekali..."

 _Kumohon... Hentikan semua kedustaan ini, Fang..._

Fang kembali membungkuk, menarik rambut BoBoiBoy (tanpa sepengetahuan pasukannya), memaksa kepalanya mendongak.

"Tenanglah, BoBoiBoy..." bisik Fang sambil menyeringai licik, "Setidaknya dengan ini... Kau bisa mati dengan tenang."

Fang lalu mengambil paksa jam kuasa BoBoiBoy dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam BoBoiBoy!" seru Fang yang sekali lagi, mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

Fang langsung mengarahkan pasukannya untuk bergerak, meninggalkan BoBoiBoy yang menunggu ajalnya.

.

.

.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Sebuah panggilan sempat mencegahnya menuju kegelapan.

Matanya yang masih sedikit terbuka membuatnya masih bisa melihat tiga sosok yang ada di depannya.

"BoBoiBoy, kumohon bertahanlah..."

"Maaf... Maafkan kami karena datang terlambat..."

"Maaf... K-kami sama sekali tak menyangka... kematian Kaizo bisa membuat Fang berkhianat seperti ini..."

Pemadangannya matanya yang buram berhasil menangkap sosok Yaya di depannya. Dia menangis, menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

Tidak ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

 _Bahkan bayangan di mana aku mengobrol dengan Yaya juga bohong, ya?_

 _Aku bahkan tak pernah menikah dengannya..._

"Tolong... selamatkan... semuanya..."

Tiga patah kata yang sanggup BoBoiBoy katakan sebelum kegelapan menelan dirinya sepenuhnya. Dengan sebuah harapan kecil ketiga temannya mampu menyelamatkan situasi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang terlambat menyatakan perasaan ke gadis berhijab pink tersebut.

 _Meskipun aku mati karena membela kebenaran dengan keinginanku sendiri... bolehkah aku mengharapkan... Surga?_

 _Surga di mana... Aku bisa mewujudkan bayangan barusan, tentang harapanku dari masa lalu itu?_

.

.

.

.

 _"Masa depan itu hanyalah ilusi. Dia hanya memantulkan harapan-harapan kita dari masa lalu." –Malik, dalam Wimoha_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: diketik ngebut, soalnya klo kelewatan fic ini cuma jadi draf yang menuh-menuhin memori *plakk***

 **Fang jadi jahat Muahahahahaha *digebukin fans Fang***

 **Ini lebih ke tragedy ketimbang angst ya? Maafkan aku wahai penyelenggara event *plakk***

 **Thanks sudah membaca fic saya and the last...**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**


End file.
